Breakout On Hibern
by Teslanaut
Summary: Behold the greatest infestation ever.
1. Chapter 1

A low voice spoke softly...

"Welcome Samus...your arrival brings us joy and happiness... As you've seen from space, a liquid resembling water covers 89% of our moon's surface, leaving us with 6,975 miles of land. Only 4,756 miles of which make up our largest continent. The rest of our land is speckled across the Satellite ocean in islands. One island brings us great concern... A metroid breakout has been detected..."

"I, Samus Aran have tried my hardest to protect the mainland from metroid infestation. Unfortunately, the metroids had the tendency to grow larger and reproduce faster in the liquid known as Hibern-five. _The name is derived from Hibern, a large moon orbiting the gas giant Vectra, and five meaning five-times the normal growth of metroids as a species. _The metroids developed the ability to live off Hibern-five, but still maintained their instinctual lust for "life energy". Due to this imperfection, a hierarchy was established. Stronger Metroids drastically evolved into whale-sized creatures and fed off their much smaller brethren. Consequently, the smaller metroids began to travel through the satellite ocean in search of food. Unfortunately entire island cities were wiped-out. I could do nothing, the metroids were reproducing to fast... The infestation grew out of my control. I alerted the Galactic Federation and recommended the immediate evacuation of Hibern... Half of the mainland had been destroyed before the evacuation began. Studies had not begun until the metroids had devoured every living creature on Hibern. The breakout then leveled-out as the smaller metroids turned to cannibalism. _The speed of reproduction was enough to sustain the smaller metroid population as well as the larger species_. Against my recommendation, the Federation wanted to capture the larger metroids for "beneficial studies". The larger species were then casually called "Devourers" due to their developed taste for smaller metroids and ability to kill creatures twice as large as themselves. This massive species of metroid was found to grow up to seventy feet long, it moved slowly in flight but very fast in light liquids.A blockade was formed around Hibern's orbit to ensure no space pirates could access the moon. Unexpectedly, a ship carrying fifteen devourers jumped out of orbit..."


	2. Chapter 2

A raspy voice declared the fate of Hibern...

"G.F. Forces must be kept in orbit around Hibern until the sanitary ships arrive. Immediate sensitization by means of concentrated annihilator beam technology will be in effect until all life is destroyed."

An Aurora Unit spoke to a mass of troops...

"Samus has located the renegade ship. She has indicated that the ship has hosted with a larger vessel roughly three times as large as our Olympus class. A scanned image has been transmitted... Design suggests a Hibernian descent. All other information is unknown."

The raspy voice continued....

"Orders have arrived my friends. The G.F. Ships Tabula I and II will escort nearly five hundred soldiers and engineers to the unknown ship in attempt to confiscate. Destruction of the ship and it's contents is strictly prohibited. Engineers will try to disable the vassal's drive. Soldiers will defend the engineers and carefully subdue suspects via ice beam technology. Permission has been granted for the two ships to leave immediately while the blockade is maintained."

Samus walked through a worn metal hall.

"Log three since the breakout on Hibern. I have docked with the renegade ship now known to be a Hibernian tanker. Scans detect Devourers are being held in 20,000 gallon fuel cells which contain Hibern-five. Scans also detect no life in the control room leaving me to believe the ship is being manned by computer. There is a small indication that there is a lone life-form roaming the ship.

I have prepared the ice beam and began to hunt."

A low Hibernian voice reported to someone...

"Samus hunts me restlessly. There is an obvious fear in the way she patrols through the halls... I will lure her back into the fuel chambers and release devourers." There was no reply.


	3. Chapter 3

A raspy voice broadcasts:

"Tabula I to base... We have gained a visual on the Hibernian tanker. A hunter-class gunship has docked on it's starboard. Both Tabulas will commence docking sequence on port-side. Fifty troops are planned to enter the ship, more will be provided if needed. Samus has quarantined all passages to the engine rooms from the docking bay. Troops will go no further."

Two G.F. Troopers clad in blue metal began to chat:

"We brought too many troops, I could be back at head-quarters right now."

"At least we don't have to sit on the ship... Maybe we'll see some action. Do you know whats on that tanker? Do you even know why we set up blockade? Why all those Hibernians needed rescue?

"Of course I know, the planet needed to be evacuated because of a methane thaw. The atmosphere was full of it. Those Hibernians wouldn't last a week longer. As for the blockade... Galactic Federation standard procedure. We don't want Space Pirates to gain a moon full of raw fuel!"

"That's what I heard too..."

"That's what they told us."

Samus noticed that the phantom life-form was heading to the fuel cells. It was to late to tell the troopers to back down. The marines would be safe because the fuel cells were kept in the floor above the engine room. Samus curled up into the morph ball and began to boost through the halls in attempt to ambush...


End file.
